Dreams Come True
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Dulu mereka adalah sepasang rekan dalam membasmi hollow dan kini menjadi pasangan hidup yang tidak akan terputus sampai kematian yang menjemput.""Love you too, anymore. Ichigo."


_**Dia adalah wanita pertama yang menyemangatiku…**_

_**Dia adalah wanita shinigami yang mengalihkan duniaku…**_

_**Dia adalah wanita yang mengubah kehidupanku…**_

_**Dia adalah wanita yang memberiku kekuatan…**_

_**Dia adalah wanita bangsawan Kuchiki..,**_

_**Dan—menjadi seorang Kurosaki.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach<strong>** Tite Kubo**

**Dreams come true ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *****Ichiruki**** Lovers***

***Fic Ringan dari saya untuk kalian semua***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

><p>Gemuruh hujan dan petir mengelegar terdengar cukup kuat di telinga pria berambut jingga yang tengah duduk di kursi empuk warna Soft Green dengan rasa penatnya sembari istirahat dari aktivitasnya sebagai seorang dokter dan—Shinigami pengganti.<p>

_Shinigami pengganti…_ mengingatkan tentang suatu momen yang telah tertanam jelas dalam memorinya dan terbuka begitu saja dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

_Flashback on'_

Gelap serta hujan deras menyelimuti kesedihan Ichigo Kurosaki karena kekuatan fullbringnya diambil paksa oleh Ginjou Kuugo. Raut sedih dan putus asa terpatri dari wajahnya… semangat yang beberapa saat berkobar untuk melindungi orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya menjadi ciut.

"Kembalikan… kembalikan kekuatanku, Ginjou." Lirih Ichigo memohon kepada Ginjou yang tersenyum meremehkannya menjadi bengong melihat Ichigo berdiri menatapnya.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah pedang menusuk dada Ichigo, dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapatkan Urahara Kisuke dan ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Oh, jadi semua sama saja…"

"Bodoh, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi lihat ke belakang lagi!" Perintah Isshin.

Sejenak dia melihatnya, sedikit demi sedikit sosok yang kini jelas dan membuat dirinya kaget, "R-rukia…"

Perubahan dalam diri Ichigo membuat Tsukushima dan Ginjou kaget dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang dalam serangan. Dia menjadi seorang shinigami kembali…

Ichigo menatap mata Violet Rukia sejenak tersenyum kemudian **dia** menendangnya dengan tendangan khasnya tanpa rasa dosa juga membentak cukup keras. Tetapi Ichigo menanggapi dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. "Dia tidak berubah sama seperti dulu rupanya."

Setelah pertarungan melawan X-Cution, Ichigo menginjakkan kakinya ke Soul Society… tampak tidak ada perubahan dari sedikitpun bahkan sama persis seperti dulu. Dan dia harus menemui kepala Gotei 13 Yamamoto Genryusaii, beberapa langkah ia menuju ke ruangan Soutaichou, dia bertemu dengan para kapten dengan perubahan penampilan dari mereka.

Muncul dari kejauhan Kensei Mugurama tengah menyender… Aikawa Love berlencanakan kapten divisi 3 menggantikan Gin Ichimaru serta Hirako Shinji menjadi kapten divisi lima. Ini membuat Ichigo lupa akan tujuannya…

.

.

* * *

><p>Walau umur kita berbeda sangatlah jauh. ketahuilah rasa ini tidakkan hilang dari kita. #BlacksunAndWhitemoon - Kurosaki Ichigo-<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Semenjak dirinya menjadi Shinigami pengganti, dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama shinigami wanita yang berada di sampingnya yaitu Rukia Kuchiki. Dia telah berubah menjadi seorang fukutaichou dengan badge yang berada di lengan kirinya serta penampilan rambutnya yang kini dipotong. Sungguh cantik… batin Ichigo dalam hati.

Kini waktu terus berjalan cukup menyisakan kenangan-kenangan yang ada dan a satu yang mengganjal di hati Ichigo. Berbentuk sebuah perasaan yang bergemuruh dan menggelitik tubuhnya saat dia bersama Rukia, berusaha ia tepis tapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu malah mengakar kuat dalam hatinya.

Ichigo menemui Rukia di perapian mansion divisi 13, tempat dia mengabdi sebagai Fukutaichou. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan bersimpuh tepat di hadapan Rukia yang kebingungan melihat gelagat dari Ichigo berusaha diam dan menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

Kalimat yang sebelumnya dia tahan membuncah dengan lantang membuat tubuh Rukia kaku dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Aku mencintaimu… Rukia Kuchiki." Rasa senang berliput tenang dan nyaman dari hati Ichigo, tinggal dirinya menunggu kepastian dari wanita di depannya.

Tampaknya dua kapten juga tengah menatap dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda, satu dari Ukkitake Joushirou berekspresi kaget juga wajah dingin dari Byakuya Kuchiki berekspresi datar namun tersirat dari tatapan tajam ke arah amber milik Ichigo,

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kurosaki?" Ucap Byakuya masih memasang tampang sangar mendengar pernyataan dari mulut seorang Kurosaki menyatakan perasaan cinta kepada adik angkatnya. Dia mendekati kedua pasangan berbeda gender ini, Ichigo membalas tatapannya dengan berkeringat dingin serta meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku mencintai adikmu… Byakuya Kuchiki. Apakah jawaban itu sudah cukup jelas!"

Kedua mata abu-abu milik kapten divisi 6 menutup sejenak kemudian bertatapan kembali dengan Ichigo. "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu! Kalian dari dua sisi yang berbeda… seorang shinigami mana mungkin mencintai seorang manusia. Aku akui sebagai kapten divisi enam mengakuimu sebagai pahlawan bagi soul society—tapi untuk merestui hubungan kalian berdua, aku rasa itu sulit."

Rukia bahkan tidak menjawab "ya" atau "tidak" kepada Ichigo, tapi kakaknya seolah-olah mengetahui dia juga mencintai pria berambut orange itu. Tapi, apa yang di duga oleh kakaknya terbukti benar, karena dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan namanya cinta… setelah cinta pertamanya terbunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Hatinya telah terkunci untuk pria lain—tapi, ketika Ichigo masuk kedalam kehidupannya, entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul kembali.

"Nii-sama, a-aku j-juga menc-cintainya…" Sial, ini semakin rumit saja ia lontarkan begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang.

Ichigo mendengar respon dari Rukia tampak sumringah tapi dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan Byakuya sekaligus seorang kakak dan kapten divisi 6 yang terlihat tidak setuju dan merestui hubungannya dengan Rukia. "Bukankah ayahku seorang shinigami menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 0 menikah dengan ibuku seorang manusia? Katakan dan sangkal ucapanku kalau salah!". Byakuya membisu tanpa berpikir lama Ichigo melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku dan Rukia sama saja dengan orangtuaku—jadi apa keputusanmu, Byakuya?"

Byakuya menautkan alisnya dan berwajah kesal kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kalau kau menyakiti Rukia hingga dia menangis, maka hidupmu tidak akan tenang." Ucapnya langsung bershunpo menuju divisinya.

Dari ucapan Byakuya, Ichigo dan Rukia paham maksud dari ucapannya barusan. Walau terkesan dingin tapi menunjukkan jawaban iya dari seorang kepala bangsawan Kuchiki. Ini pertanda baik bagi Ichigo, setelah mengungkapkan perasaan dan mendapat restu dari Byakuya tinggal—menjadikan Rukia seorang Kurosaki.

.

.

Flashback Off~~

* * *

><p>-Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain, aku bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang kau pikirkan-<p>

-Jadi, jangan berusaha membohongiku-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cangkir berisi cokelat panas menguar harumnya menusuk hidung Ichigo hingga dia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tampak tergeletak sebuah album warna putih di atas meja, dia tersenyum melihat potongan-potongan kenangan di saat—

"Ichigo, sampai kapan kau bermalasan seperti itu?" Suara terdengar seperti wanita… ya seorang wanita.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sepasang mata violet tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Dia memakai piyama warna biru tosca serta jubah tebal menyelimuti perutnya yang semakin membuncit. "Aa, Rukia. Kau belum tidur rupanya? Tidurlah, tidak baik untuk kesehatan janinmu…"

Wanita bernama Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjitak kepala Ichigo sangat kuat hingga ringisan terdengar dari pria bermata amber itu, "Ittaii—" Sungutnya.

"Seharusnya aku bilang begitu dan jangan khawa—"Ucapan Rukia terhenti karena badannya ditarik pelan oleh Ichigo hingga dia duduk disampingnya. "Jangan cerewet, nyonya Kurosaki…"

"Siapa yang cerewet, Baka?" Dengus Rukia.

"Hhhh…lupakan."

Rukia bingung, biasanya Ichigo tidak mau kalah beradu argumen padanya kemudian dia mengamati sebuah album kemudian mengambil dan membukanya. Terdengar kikikan dari mulutnya membuat Ichigo ikut melihat album yang berada di tangan Rukia. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Rukia?" Gerutunya.

"Ingat peristiwa ini—" Ucap Rukia sambil menunjukkan dengan jarinya. "—kau tampak lucu dan imut seperti anak kecil. Aku suka momen langka ini dan akan menunjukkan kepada anak kita nanti!"

Ini membuat Ichigo kesal dan tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi,kejadian saat dia melamar Rukia Kuchiki…

.

.

* * *

><p>~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)<p>

Kakakku akan menghalangimu aku untuk menjadi milikmu

-Kuchiki Rukia-

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Matahari terbit di ufuk timur menunjukkan rupa dengan sinar menyinari Soul Society, terlihat seorang pria bershikashou hitam serta pedang zanpakuto berada di belakang tubuhnya menghampiri sebuah mansion nan megah dengan aksen jepang yang tradisional serta elegan. Tangannya gemetaran untuk memasuki gerbang mansion sekaligus barak divisi 6 milik Byakuya sekaligus sebagai kepala keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki._

"_Hei Ichigo, sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?"_

_Ichigo menoleh, "Re-renji…"_

"_Kau ingin menemui siapa? Taichoukah… atau Rukia." Suara terdengar meremehkan yang tertangkap di telinga Ichigo._

"_A-aku…"_

"_Ya ampun, sekarang seorang bernama Ichigo tengah gugup menghadapi calon kakak ipar heh! Tidak salah aku melihatnya dan bahkan harus kuabadikan lewat bidikan satu kali—" Jpreet, satu bukti muka kegugupan Ichigo berada di tangan Renji._

"_Berikan padaku, Renji…" Pekik Ichigo menarik ujung Shikashou milik Renji, tetapi sia-sia saja. Dia sudah berada di dalam mansion dan—di depan matanya seseorang yang ia takuti dan hindari._

_..—Byakuya Kuchiki._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di mansionku, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya dan tatapan datar ke arah mata amber Ichigo._

_Kembali untuk beberapa kalinya, Ichigo meneguk ludahnya karena kegugupannya beradu tatapan dengan Byakuya Kuchiki. "Aku mau bicara sesuatu pa-padamu, Byakuya-san." Byakuya menautkan alisnya dan menyuruh pria tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangannya._

_Mereka berhadapan satu sama lain… membisu tanpa seucap kata yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya. Sampai Byakuya memulai pembicaraannya, "Ichigo Kurosaki, ada maksud tertentu sampai kau bertemu denganku. Bicaralah, aku tidak punya waktu banyak."_

"_Aku ingin melamar adikmu… Rukia Kuchiki." Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo dalam satu tarikan napas. Entah apa yang membuatnya selancar mengucapkan serangkain kata membuat kepala bangsawan Kuchiki berhenti memegang pena bulu tinta tepat saat dia ingin membubuhkan namanya di kertas tersebut._

"_Yakin dengan ucapanmu, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau sanggup memenuhi permintaanku sebelum kau membawa Rukia ke dalam kehidupanmu…"_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan, calon kakak ipar?"_

_Byakuya menghela napasnya, "Aku menolak lamaranmu…". Dalam hati Byakuya, dia ingin menguji kesungguhan hati Ichigo. Apakah dia menyerah ataukah dia melakukan hal bodoh di depan matanya?._

_Bagaikan tertusuk belati yang tajam dan mengakar jelas dalam daging hingga terkucur cairan pekat warna merah. Betapa runtuh dinding yang dibangun Ichigo hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan gertakan giginya kemudian emosinya menjadi stabil begitu saja. "Well, kalau itu keputusanmu. Maka aku terima dengan senang hati. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapat restu darimu. Byakuya Kuchiki."_

"_Cukup, itu sudah menjadi bukti. Aku hanya mengujimu saja, dan kuterima lamaranmu. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ucap Byakuya._

_Yang tadinya rasa sakit menusuk dalam hatinya kini berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga. Raut wajah tersenyum lebar dan terpasang sangat lucu juga kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri, membuat Byakuya bingung dengan tingkah calon adik iparnya._

_Jpreett_

_Tak elitnya seorang Fukutaichou menyusup ke ruang pertemuan milik taichounya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji Abarai. Dan mengambil momen langka itu kembali, alis Ichigo berkedut kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang membuat pelaku babak belur. "Renji, bisa kau tidak bersembunyi dan mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Ichigo. Itu disebut menguping, jadi kau keluar sekarang?." Byakuya kembali menguasai suasana pembicaraan._

"_H-hai, Taichou…" keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Renji dan berlari menuju ke ruang kerjanya._

_Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mengendurkan ancang-ancang serangannya untuk Renji, dan hilang begitu saja untuk mengambil kamera yang berada di genggaman Renji dan menghapus foto laknat itu untuk selamanya._

.

.

* * *

><p>-Sebuah keyakinan dan kesungguhan hati yang akan menang dan bertahan-<p>

-Kesabaran akan berbuah manis yang bisa dipetik dan kau nikmati-

-Tanda tidak menyerah itulah suatu kunci-

-Kunci untuk mendapatkan sesuatu-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Momen tak terlupakan untuk seorang Rukia Kurosaki dalam sebuah bukti kertas bergambar muka _Baby Face_ milik suaminya yang ia dapatkan dari Renji Abarai.

Ichigo masih beraut wajah kesal dan mengindahkan ocehan Rukia dengan menghirup cokelat panas yang terpekur di meja. Melihat Ichigo tidak menunjukkan reaksi ataupun perlawanan, Rukia menarik tangan suaminya tepat di perutnya. Terdengar getaran menembus sel-sel kulit tangan kekar Ichigo seketika dia menoleh dan menatap Rukia dan dialihkan ke perut buncit istrinya. "Apakah kau merasa ada sesuatu, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia dengan nada halus.

Dia masih menikmati dan mendekatkan telinganya mendengar reaksi dari calon buah cintanya dengan Rukia. "Ya, ada suara tendangan…dia sangat aktif, Rukia." Tampak sumringah terpatri dari wajah Ichigo.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain hingga nafas memburu menerpa di wajah mereka dan menciptakan ruang sempit sampai—

CUP

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Ichigo menyapu lembut bibir bawah Rukia dan mendominasi alur ciuman diantara mereka. Belum sampai di situ saja, Rukia membuka akses jalan agar lidah mereka beradu satu sama lain. _French Kiss_…yes they does it.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dan saling bertatapan iris mata amber dan violet, " I love you anymore, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo.

"Love you too, anymore. Ichigo."

Suara gemuruh hujan yang belum menunjukan reda menjadi saksi akan sepasang shinigami yang memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan. Walau itu menjadi penghalang, namun tak membuat mereka menyerah dalam menjalani kehidupan. Setiap perbedaan yang mereka miliki bisa ditutupi dengan persamaan akan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang mereka.

Dulu mereka adalah sepasang rekan dalam membasmi hollow dan kini menjadi pasangan hidup yang tidak akan terputus sampai kematian yang menjemput.

* * *

><p>"Ini baru dimulai, bukan sebagai awal ataupun akhir dari segalanya"<p>

"Banyak rintangan yang akan menerpa kehidupan kita"

"Jalani dengan kemampuan kita menghadapi"

"Pasti akan ada penyelesaian jika kesulitan mengampiri"

"Percaya sebuah tekad dan kesungguhan"

"Maka hidup akan menjadi mudah"

"**Hubungan kita selalu akan terkoneksi –Kurosaki Ichigo"**

"**Arigatou, Ichigo –Kuchiki Rukia"**

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

Gracia Notes

*Dengan mulut menganga dan bengong* inikah yang kutulis… ini berbeda dari dugaanku sebelumnya.

OMG, maafkan saya Kubo sensei. Saya tidak bermaksud dengan mengubah jalan cerita, Ini imajinasi saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja semoga Kubo sensei menerimanya dengan senang hati

Para penggemar Bleach terutama Ichiruki Lovers, hanya ini yang kupersembahkan untuk merayakan hari TTWW Ichigo dan Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu semoga menjadi couple yang terpatri di hati kita.

Maukah kalian menyempatkan review untuk fic yang tidak berbobot ini.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih

Signed

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

04 Maret 2012, 14:18 p.m


End file.
